


Absence

by IzabellaRiddle



Series: 26 Stargate Related Deaths [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absence...something is missing and there's no now to fix the wrongs that have been done. Slash. JSRM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot.
> 
> The Series this is part of the stories are not linked by anything but the fact that they are Stargate and each on begins with a letter of the alphabet.

In the absence of sound in silence born of guilt he feels it. The touch of insanity that seems lost on others. The silence finally gets to him.

Off world in the winds he hears the whisper of protection. He still hears the whisper of all the things said and the things let unsaid.

He can fell the pull when flying above the vast blue ocean in his beloved puddle jumper. He no longer takes the shortest route from Point A to Point B.

The absence of time he knows now. He remembers when there was time and then just as in moments past it too is gone.

In the absence of light he feels the brush of feeling on his naked flesh. His body responds to this as he always has. It is an absence that smothers him in silence and guilt.

His broken heart feels the absence of love. It is a wound sealed by time but left unhealed. In the absence of light he feels the small circular scar, a symbol of his growing darkness.

In the absence of sanity he feels death. He is oblivion and the winds whispering protection cannot dismiss his fate.

His yellow eyes shine in the crushing darkness as the ghost he cant forget returns once again.

“My Love what have I done?” he whispers into his darkness

The absence of sanity, the absence of time, the absence of feeling, the remnants of a destroyed love. That is all that remains.

His disease responsible for the darkness of his oblivion. The unknown of his affliction strikes the heart of he who it possesses and the heart of it’s captives love.

They are together in the absence of light but in the light there is no place for this half-man and his ghostly love.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
